<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Knkz】病爱07 by Noyles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917514">【Knkz】病爱07</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyles/pseuds/Noyles'>Noyles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ChroNoiR, Nijisanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androgyny, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyles/pseuds/Noyles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>女装攻knkn*双性kzh，注意避雷。<br/>——————————————————————————<br/>就这样沉沦下去吧，在这一夜。<br/>葛葉张开嘴，发出含糊的呻吟。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Knkz】病爱07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【叶】视点</p><p>刚刚离开彼此的嘴唇不久葛葉却又捧着叶的脸吻上他的唇。这一回他和葛葉都吻得有些头脑发热了，对方温热的口腔被他一点点舔舐过去，他甚至舔到了葛葉尖尖的犬齿。<br/>青年的手指覆在他脸侧不由自主地向后摸去直至揽上他的脖颈，两个人都不知道怎么表达，爱意全部融入唇齿之间。<br/>“想做。”吻完的短暂间隙他在葛葉耳边喘着气说。葛葉耸着肩把嘴唇送到他唇边，于是他又吻了下去。葛葉在换气的时候从鼻腔里哼出一个“嗯”字，等到被亲的嘴唇都红肿了他才推着叶的肩，红着脸说：“去床上！你把裙子脱了......”<br/>“不想脱。”叶乖乖地由着他把自己摁在床边，可怜巴巴地说。<br/>“那会弄脏吧？！”葛葉明显是努力地做出不害怕的样子。叶想来也是，他既然是双性一定对自己的身体感到烦恼困苦，哪里会知道该怎么做。于是叶一把把他拉了过来，又把青年按在床上亲了几口，“葛葉，相信我嘛......一定会让葛葉很舒服的哦？”<br/>“别说了快点......所以你干嘛叫我帮你拉拉链啊！”葛葉一边因为羞愤而欲拒还迎地挣扎了几下，一边小声嘟囔，“这样很不爽诶，为什么你这么熟练啊？”<br/>“我可没有葛葉那么纯洁啊~”叶心情大好地撑在葛葉上方，然后轻声说，“葛葉自己脱掉？反正浴袍也是随便披一披的。”<br/>葛葉的眼睛立刻瞪大了，他嗫嚅着说了些什么，叶没有听清，但是青年很诚实地动手解掉了自己刚才随手一扯打了个结的浴袍衣带。<br/>叶轻轻叹气，吻了吻葛葉的侧颈，“真是漂亮的身体——葛葉没有被别人看过吧？”<br/>“没有。”葛葉咬牙切齿，“除了你没有别人.....没有除了家里人以外的人知道了。”<br/>“我也算家人了？”叶的手扣住青年的腰。恋人的身躯单薄纤瘦，皮肤苍白细腻，因为刚刚洗过热水澡而泛出浅浅的粉红色，他碰到的每一处都隐约留下了红色的痕迹。葛葉的胸膛急促地上下起伏着，乳头因为一瞬间接触到空气受了刺激而充血挺立：“别胡说啊你？结婚了才算家人吧。”<br/>“那我们结婚吧？”叶低头一路亲到他胸口，然后留下两个吻痕才转而含住恋人的乳尖，舌头绕着乳晕打转。葛葉“哼”了一声，下意识地扭腰。叶一把扣住不让他乱动，一边专心致志地吮吸。<br/>葛葉因为双性的缘故，乳房显然是发育过，并不是男性那么平整，而是有着微妙的弧度；既不是很平坦，但也不至于被看出来异样的弧度。叶抬手揉了揉另一侧的乳肉，感觉到葛葉呼吸一滞，然后抬头：“葛葉？”<br/>“妈妈说才刚刚确立关系不可以结婚......她还说牵手会怀孕的。”葛葉已经有些晕乎乎的了，漂亮的面孔上泛起情欲的红色。<br/>“葛葉会怀孕吗？”叶在听到葛葉细细的喘息声时果断放弃了继续玩弄青年已经染上粉红色的胸口，手指灵活地顺着腹部的弧线滑了下去。<br/>葛葉的手在叶握住他性器的时候猛地按上了叶的肩：“你——不会！我的卵巢、发育不完整......叶！”<br/>叶的手上下撸了几下青年略显小巧的性器，用修剪圆润的指甲轻轻剐蹭：“葛葉，我没有准备避孕套，用后面可能不太好清理，可以......用前面吗？”<br/>葛葉大概是又羞又恼气急了捏他脸颊：“你都已经动手了还问我干什么？！不管怎么说我也已经是你的人了吧有什么好......”<br/>话说到一半他就别开脸不再说下去了。叶非常受用地凑过去亲他的耳朵：“葛葉已经自然而然把自己划分到我的范围里了？”<br/>“要做快点——”<br/>叶的手已经顺着囊袋摸了下去，把葛葉的话堵在了喉咙里。青年脸上的红晕与他宝石般红色的眼睛相衬，意外地显得他的脸孔更加年幼。叶用手指慢慢地摩挲着那属于女性器官的阴唇，另一只手摸着葛葉的耳畔，嘴唇盖在青年的侧颈感受他的脉搏。<br/>葛葉的背都绷紧了，柔软的臀肉都明显在用力。叶对他的纯情反应只觉得可爱，但还是慢慢地上下抚摸着，从精囊的部分慢慢摸到阴蒂，不轻不重地打着圈揉按，然后才一点点滑进那温热的细缝之中。<br/>不管怎么说身下的人也是第一次被别人进入，手指插进去的那一刻层叠软肉就已经紧紧吸附，又湿又热地“吮吸”着叶的手指。葛葉大概也是被自己身体的这种餍不知足吓到了，下意识地往后退了一点。叶一把把他拉了回来，空闲的手扣在爱人腰部，力道之微只让葛葉觉得泛起了痒意。<br/>叶用手指慢慢地抽插，打着转探索那一个个凸起的小点，然后用指腹按压摩擦，引起葛葉不断地颤抖和喉咙里低低的喘息。紧随而来的是第二根手指，下身被撑开又被别人的手指慢悠悠地揉按，早就让葛葉忍受不了情欲的灼烧，不仅阴道濡湿一片、不安地扭动着胯部，连前端都微微颤抖吐露出水珠。<br/>“葛葉，”叶微沙的声音夹杂他自己低沉的呼吸，显得格外性感，“我忍不住了，可以进去吗？”</p><p>【葛葉】视点</p><p>这种事情居然还征求我的意见......葛葉咬着下唇等待叶的下一部动作，结果对方却因为他没有回话而只是撩起裙摆可怜巴巴地一动不动。葛葉头脑昏涨地自己撑起上半身凑过去啃咬叶的嘴唇，哑着嗓子低喊：“混蛋，快点进来！”<br/>恋人穿着裙子的视觉刺激太强了，葛葉干脆闭上眼不去看叶的表情。可是叶依旧软绵绵地压在他身上让他看看，葛葉实在是受不了了——<br/>叶将性器抵在他身下摩擦着，却迟迟不进去。葛葉刚刚想骂“刚刚说忍不住的是谁”时，叶猛地挺腰递送了进去，一瞬间葛葉失神地望着上方，张着嘴不断喘气。穴口不受控制地绞紧吸附侵入的阴茎，叶大概也是被紧得难受，抬高葛葉的腿哄他：“放松一点，葛葉......要被你绞断了哦？”<br/>“唔......哈啊，你......”<br/>葛葉总算回过神来，生理泪水已经在眼眶里打转了，扭着腰尽力地不让自己那么敏感地收缩内壁，修长的双腿却已经不自觉地盘上了青年的腰。裙子表面的白纱蹭上去不是那么舒服，但是对于身体异常敏感的葛葉来说实在有点难以忍受。<br/>腿勾上对方腰部的那一刻葛葉清楚地感觉到自己是如此迫不及待地将对方的性器又主动吞纳进了去了一截，叶一边低低地喘着气两只手都逐渐用了重些的力度扣在他的腰上，温柔却带着侵略意味一点点地破开那紧缩着的穴道。<br/>等到顶入最深处葛葉已经没有思考的余地了，只是揽着叶的脖颈，胸口不断地上下起伏。宿舍的床比一般床铺狭窄，葛葉不得不直起上半身，光裸的后背在冰凉的墙壁上摩擦，与前端因为性欲燃起的灼热两面夹击。叶的右手从他的腰摸到他的大腿用力抬起，用气音小心地问：“可以吗？”<br/>葛葉用力地点点头，眼眶红得好像被欺负了一样，实际上心里实在是暗爽得不行，甚至大脑深处在叫嚣着“想要”和“用力”，好像叶这样过分的温柔根本无法使他满足。<br/>叶似乎是看穿了他内心隐晦的小心思，一边抬头狠狠地吻了上去，一边缓慢地抽出一小截又快速地顶入，性器每一次进入都微妙地更加深入。葛葉知道自己瘦的有些不健康，叶却在他体内四处侵占不允抵抗，因为刺激而一下下收缩的阴道又不断地在挤压挽留退出去的性器，他快要能够感觉出对方的阴茎的形状和上面微微隆起的经络。<br/>叶软绵绵地说着些有些下流的字眼，混着做爱时因为动作带出的细碎喘息，显得无比色情。明明被操干的、被吻得发出呜咽的是葛葉，然而葛葉的嗓音都已经沙哑了，听着叶调戏的话语做出不一句完整的回答。<br/>“葛葉......用手摸摸自己的肚子？”叶一边抽出性器又往里插入，葛葉迷迷糊糊地呻吟着乖乖地用手摸了摸自己因为操干而时不时凸起的腹部，脸颊红得愈发厉害。叶俯在他耳边黏黏糊糊地喊“Sashya”，葛葉居然一时间想不起来自己什么时候和他说过自己的昵称。<br/>然而下一刻葛葉就绷直了腿，脚趾紧紧蜷缩，手指在叶的背上抓挠出了几道红色的印子。叶漂亮迷蒙的灰蓝眼眸里多出了几分惊讶和欣喜，他吻着葛葉的下颌，问：“......宫颈？”<br/>“叶，叶......唔......再深一点，再......哈啊！”<br/>葛葉的话语已经染上了浓重的哭腔。他本身就更偏向男性，迎接高潮的时间比女性要短；暴露在暧昧空气中的阴茎因为做爱的动作幅度上下颤抖吐出水珠，而属于女性的阴道又因为叶不断的操弄而分泌出淫液，水淋淋的感觉着实让他感到了羞耻，觉得自己快要融化。<br/>叶却不管不顾，只是一味地一边吻他身上的每一处又一味地认真抽插递送，每一次都恰到好处地摩擦敏感点，龟头却不留余力地顶压上较深的宫颈处，而每次进入深处，那里的温暖潮湿都更加吸引叶，葛葉的呻吟也愈发变得高昂。<br/>“葛葉？”<br/>“闭嘴——唔、嗯嗯......叶......”<br/>葛葉一字不提自己已经临近高潮的事实，第一次做爱就被操到宫颈高潮，换做女人都是一种格外销魂的享受。青年却只是哑声哭喊着，倔强地探头和恋人接吻，爽到浑身疲软，似乎连口腔舌尖都愈发敏感。叶已经不忍心再折腾他红肿的唇瓣，亲了几口又低头在他脖颈上留下红色的吻痕。葛葉偏过脸不让他看见自己的泪水，然后颤抖着嘶哑着嗓子几乎是尖叫。<br/>“叶，不行、我......啊啊，已经、呜呜——”<br/>叶低头在他颈侧吮吸着，潮湿的手指搭在葛葉翘起的阴茎上轻轻抚动，和裙子配套戴在手腕处的覆着白纱的手环蹭到阴囊和阴蒂的上方，多重的刺激让葛葉的声音变了调，呜咽声不自觉地从唇侧漏出。温暖潮湿的穴道因为高潮一收一缩，淫液黏黏糊糊地流淌出来打在叶的性器上，栗发青年的呼吸愈发粗重不再节制，呼出几个气音：“Sashya......Sashya，我爱你......哈啊......”<br/>葛葉刚刚才停止因为高潮产生的痉挛，剧烈的喘息着，尚在高潮的余韵里。听到叶说“我爱你”的那一刻他下意识地抬手要去捧住叶的脸，叶却已经缴枪弃械，黏稠精液浇打在葛葉身体深处，温热的液体蜿蜒成河沉缓汇聚入海，在情欲的宽阔海洋中激起一阵翻涌的波浪，将葛葉再次送上了小高潮。<br/>“葛葉......葛葉......”<br/>青年的手只能虚虚地落在恋人后脑勺，葛葉感受到对方头发的柔软触感，下意识地轻轻上下抚摸着。叶却觉得眼眶发酸，依旧深埋在葛葉体内，将脸埋在青年一片狼藉的颈窝处。<br/>很少有人会这样温柔地抚摸他的头发，甚至可以说是除了母亲没有别人——叶微笑着这么说过。葛葉微微颤抖着，不断抚摸着叶的后脑勺，似乎自己能做的全部就只有这些、自己能给的温柔也就只有这些。<br/>叶的哭声那么脆弱、那么细微，他又想起了平日里微笑着的叶。<br/>那双灰蓝色的温柔眼睛后面，也有着别人不会察觉的情绪啊。<br/>“叶......叶。”<br/>恋人抬起脸，眼角还因为哭泣有些泛红。葛葉做了一次深呼吸，低头吻对方的额头：“还要。”<br/>叶的表情是那么温柔，却又因为情色显得那么性感。他亲昵地蹭了蹭葛葉的脸颊，低声说：“满足你。”<br/>时间多着呢，葛葉这么想到。将叶用力抱住的他吐出的字眼破碎不成一句，他的腰早已酸软不堪，但是被对方填满的感觉过于满足，让他欲罢不能。<br/>就这样沉沦下去吧，在这一夜。<br/>葛葉张开嘴，发出含糊的呻吟。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>